The Daughters of Kames and Cargan
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: This is the story of the Kames daughter Sophie and the Cargan daughter Sarah. Kendall and James have just broughten their new daughter into their world when their friend Logan turns out to be pregnant with Carlos child, watch them raise their daughters who have are just like them but totally differerent, and the unlimited problems they have to over come.


**So I don't care if your like oh my god the bitch put herself in a story again, that only happened once so bye bitch bye. Anyways I promised **XxxAnimaniacxxX **or rather suggested that I write a fic where she is the child of Kames and then somehow I ended up being the child of Cargan, sooooo yeah. Enjoy! And this is mostly for Sophie to enjoy so if nobody else liked it…OH FUCKING WELL. But I hope you do anyways. **

Sophie and Sarah. Chapter One: Naming the First Queen Isn't Just Anything

"Jamie?" Kendall pouted, laying his head on James lap and sticking his plump bottom lip out, he ran his hand over his massive belly and whined, "What are we going to name her?" he demanded.

"Babe we have weeks to figure that out," James told him, flipping through a Man's Fashion Magazine.

"She's Eight and a half months! Shes due in a week! And we still don't have a name for her!" James looked down at his little butterball, his big green eyes sparkling with tears, and his cheeks flushed, damn him for being so cute.

James sighed and threw aside the magazine and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Fine, what do you have in mind, sweetie?" he asked, kissing Kendall's forehead.

"I don't know I was hoping you had an idea." And batted his eyelashes innocently at his fiancé, James chuckled softly.

"You're the one who brought it up, babe." James reminded him. Kendall hummed and struggled into a sitting position, he picked up one of Baby Name Books his mother had given him and tucked himself under James' strong arm.

He flipped threw it randomly and settled on the T's.

"Tabitha?" he asked James.

"Are you insane?" James said. "_No."_

"But I like the name Tabitha! We can call her Tibby, like from the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!" He said in an exited voice.

"I still can't believe you read that series," James snorted.

"It was on the summer reading list! And Logan read it too!" Kendall pouted.

"Yeah but that's because he's Logan, you're supposed to be cooler then he is." James snickered into his water bottle, Kendall knocked on the bottom making him choke as water splashed onto his pretty face. James glared at him as he wiped at his face with his sleeve. "Logie's my best friend, no being mean to my Logie."

"Don't let Carlos hear you say that." James snorted.

"Mmm, what about…Theodora?" Kendall smiled. "I love that."

"Oh so now were naming our child after a witch?" James demanded.

"This is what I get for letting you watch Oz the Great and Powerful…" Kendall muttered. James chose to ignore him.

"Thorn?" Kendall asked in an interested voice, cocking his head a little.

"Were moving on from the T's, okay? My kid is not having a prostitute name!" James said, rubbing an affectionate hand over Kendall's great belly.

Kendall glared at him and aimlessly flipped through the book before landing on the M's. "Madison?"

"That was my cats name in middle school. No." James disagreed.

"Madeline? I like Madeline, it's so cute."

"That's Velma's sister's name on Scooby-Doo! No!"

Kendall glared at him, he was being so irritating, why did they always have to disagree on like everything, how were they gonna pick a name for their daughter if he kept on acting like this? He thrust the book in James' hands and leaned back into the coach.

"You pick out a name then!"

"Fine!" James said, uncrossing his legs and getting all up into the book.

"Jennifer?"

"Are you serious?" Kendall stared at him like he was a dumbass.

"I see your point. Mm mm...What about…Juliet?"

"Oh so you want our baby to kill herself for a boy?" Kendall said in the same snide voice that James had used when he was shooting down Kendall's names.

"Willow?"

"I don't want her wiping her hair back and forth all over my kitchen!" Kendall protested.

"Jade?" James was starting to struggle, he already volunteered four names, and what else could he do? He was to pretty to think about all this.

"Why don't we just enroll her into Hollywood Arts and let her run around with scissors now!"

"That's it; you're not allowed to watch Nickelodeon anymore." James chuckled as he flipped through the book. There was a loud knock on the door,

"Come in!"

Carlos Garcia came trudging into the apartment, his cheeks flushed and rubbing his hands together due to the sharp Minnesota chill, it was Early January after all.

"Happy New Years!"

"Awe thank you Los! Happy New Years to you too!" Kendall hopped up and kissed the Latino on both cheeks then gave him a tight hug, James didn't say anything and continued flipping through his book, deciding to ignore his best friend. 

"What are you doing here? Isn't it Logan's grandmother's birthday? Shouldn't you be with him at her house?" Kendall asked, offering Carlos a mug of hot chocolate that was sitting steaming on the coffee table.

Carlos sighed sadly and looked at the ground for a moment before whispering, "Logan threw me out of the house."

Kendall gasped and stared at him, James finally looked up from the book, his mouth falling open, the book falling out of his grasp and onto the floor.

"Did you guys break up?" Kendall asked, putting an arm around the Latino.

"No, at least he didn't say we were. He just told me to get out, he needed time by himself. A few days, he said. So maybe he wants to break up." Carlos looked at Kendall helplessly, his big brown eyes glossy with tears.

"Did he say why?" Kendall asked, tilting his head. He and Logan had been friends forever, and he never did anything without a reason, he wasn't a whimsical kind of person and he would never hurt Carlos like that for no reason.

"No," Carlos shrugged sadly. "I don't know, he's been weird. Very quiet, moody, crying a lot. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"You're welcomed to stay here for as long as you want, man." James said, clasping Carlos hard on the back.

"Thanks, dude." They embraced in their little bro hug for a moment.

"So what were you guys doing before I showed up?" Carlos asked, trying to plaster a smile on his face, but the lovers could tell he felt miserable inside.

Kendall picked this time to distract him. "Naming our little baby! Do you want to help? James has been shooting down every name that I think up!"

"Sure," Carlos face brightened up at once. "I helped my mom name all of my siblings!"

Kendall grinned and flipped through the book at a rapid pass, trying to find a letter before Carlos could start thinking about Logan again, "Um...what about-"he cut himself off. No not the L's that would make Carlos think about Logan.

"What about….Stacey?" He sort of liked it. Stacey's Mom had been his jam since he was like twelve.

"Oh so then one of her little friends can fall in love with you?" James asked; fuck James for liking that song too.

"Alright! Alright! Uh…Finnegan? We could call her Finn!" Kendall said excitedly.

"I hated Seamus Finnegan from Harry Potter. No." James disagreed, Carlos was grinning hugely at them, looking back and forth excitedly.

"Lillian?"

"Lillian's Subs once fucked up my order."

"Bailey?"

"I hate Zach and Cody."

"Meredith?"

"You weren't her named after the bitch from the Bratz movie?"

"Chance?"

"That's a dog's name."

"Daphne?"

"Again with the Scooby-Doo character names? _No._"

"Alice?"

"I HATE TWILIGHT LITERALLY SO MUCH!"

"Angelica?"

"YOU KNOW THAT BITCH FROM THE RUGRATS STILL SCARES THE FUCK OUTTA ME!"

"Isabella?"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TWILIGHT?"

"Jamie…Zoe?"

"What so she can get pregnant and ruin the world's best TV show! I don't think so!"

"It happened like seven years ago it's time to get over it!"

"NEVER!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his fiancées stupidity and flipped around for a moment before he settled on the S's.

"Samantha?"

"Too many of those. Pretty though."

"Scotty?"

"That was my grandfather's name. I think it would be too hard for my mother and grandmother." James said in a rather sad voice.

"Skylar?"

"Logan was bullied by a guy in band camp named Skylar," Carlos said in a miserable voice, speaking up for the first time in a half an hour.

Kendall chewed on his lip. "Uh…" he let out a soft groan and was about to throw the book aside and give up for the day when a name on the bottom corner caught his eye and he felt like his heart stopped beating, his breath catching in his throat.

"Sophie," he breathed.

"Sophie?" James said, racking his brain for anytime in his life that the name Sophie had pissed him off. Nope. He swallowed and took a moment to process the name in his system.

"Sophie," James whispered.

Kendall set the book down on the side and looked down at his belly; he was getting kicked rapidly on his left side as though his little girl was answering. "Sophie…do you like that name?"

A sharp kick to his side confirmed it, he looked up at James too see if he agreed. James was smiling brightly, tears sparkling in his eyes, he bended and kissed the tip of Kendall's stomach.

"James, Kendall, and Sophie." James said softly. "It sounds like the perfect family."

"It _is_ the perfect family."

00000000000000 

Kendall was moaning softly as he watched the doctor wrap up his small daughter who was still wailing and bright pink in the face, he didn't think he had ever heard anything more beautiful in his whole entire life, the sound of his daughter's voice, well it wasn't exactly her voice, but it was what she sounded like. Innocent and hysterical and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole entire life.

"James," he whispered, trying to reach for his fiancées hand, but James seemed to be frozen, staring at his daughter with the most love struck expression he had ever seen on anyone. He had tears trickling down his face and the most peaceful, beautiful smile.

The doctor came back with his daughter who was still sobbing in his arms, then gently placed the half unwrapped child in his arms, and as soon as her skin touched his she stopped crying, she took one sharp gasp for breath, her tiny eyes wide, and her small pink mouth opened into a little O and looked up at him as if to say, "Oh I know you,"

"Hi," he whispered, as she grasped his pinky, tears slipped down his face as he looked into her wide colorless eyes. "Hi little angel," he cooed.

"I need her back for a moment, Mr. Knight." The nurse said, the ten or so nurses had already cleaned and got rid of everything in a matter of moments.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Just until we get you settled into your room, then you can get her back after we check her over and dress her, okay?" the old nurse held her arms out, wiggling her fingers a little. Kendall whimpered and held his baby close to his chest.

"B-But-"Kendall stuttered, he was shaking all over and did they actually expect him to just hand his little angel like that! He'd barely gotten to hold her for thirty seconds! She was _his, _not _theirs. _No, absolutely not!

A large hand gripped his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to see James, big and broad and impressively intimidating. His perfect face was as unpleased as Kendall's was, but there was a soft understanding that Kendall just didn't get.

"Just let her go, baby. We'll see her soon." James said, his arm shaking slightly.

Kendall sighed, kissed his daughters tiny face, and passed over his baby, who started wailing the moment she was out of her daddy's arms.

Kendall was injected with something sharply in the arm that made him pass out before he could start the hysterics that were on their way. James waved off the anxiety medication he was offered and followed as Kendall was wheeled off to another part of the hospital that was very quiet, peaceful, and glowed with life and happiness. Inside every room was a sleeping person who had just delivered a happy, or had two people cooing over the life they had just brought into the world.

Kendall was brought into a very comfortable room, with a low wooden bed that was nailed to the wall, with shelf's over it and connected around it, there was a small dresser, a large sink, connected bathroom, and a plush purple coach by the large windows, a nurse pulled back the blue sheets and then two nurses slowly transferred Kendall into the bed, along with his IV. James was allowed to tuck his lover in and kiss his hand before collapsing onto the coach, his eyes dropping shut at once and falling asleep, still wearing the scrubs that were slicked with icy water and Kendall's sweat.

"Wakey Wakey Papsey Jamsey,"

James' eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful sight in the world, his fiancée was sitting up in bed, propped by a number of pillows, cradling their daughter in his arms. She was already decked out in the snazzy little pink outfit Kendall had picked out at four months when they discovered they were having a girl, along with a tiny, thin lacey pink hat.

James looked down at himself to notice he was combed, washed, and dressed in his favorite white V-neck and some sweats.

"Carlos swung by to see Sophie, and he changed you for me," Kendall said, unable to take his eyes away from his precious baby, she once again had her hand locked around his pinkie and didn't look like she would be letting go any time soon.

"Was Logan with him?" James asked hopefully.

Kendall shook his head sadly. "He texted him about Sophie being born, but he didn't respond." James bit his lip and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, eyes on his daughter, he craved for her little body to be tucked within his protective, masculine arms, just like he craved to never let her go, and let no one besides Kendall ever touch her.

"Did Carlos hold her?" James demanded.

"Yes." Kendall admitted, as jealousy cursed threw James body, "But only for thirty seconds, she cries whenever I don't hold her. The nurses said she might have to sleep in here because she's keeping all the babies in the nursery up and crying too."

James held his arms out for her, Kendall smiled nervously and gently placed her in James arms, they both held their breath for a moment, but the baby did not cry. She stared up at James with that same wondering expression, as if she knew him but didn't know from where.

"Hi," James whispered. "Hi Sophie." He kissed her forehead. "Who's the most beautiful girl in the entire world? You are, yes you are." James held her tiny hand, his lips pressed into her knuckles. Sophie gurgled and James smiled, opening up her hand and kissing her palm. "You're so soft, yes you are. You get that from your daddy don't you? Yes you do."

Kendall laughed. "That baby talk is terrible."

James ignored him. "He's just jealous isn't he Sophie? Isn't he? Yes he is."

"Papa's a dumbass, isn't he? Yes he is! Yes he is!" Kendall taunted from the bed, James glared at him briefly before kissing his daughter again.

There was a small, hesitant knock on the door. The two men shared a confused look and called softly,

"Come In,"

The door opened slowly and Logan walked in, a nervous smile plastered on his face, there was a large pink parcel in one hand and a bundle of lilies in the other.

"Hey,"

"If I wasn't holding a baby right now, I'd tackle your ass to the floor," James growled sharply. Logan's face fell and he placed the presents at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I didn't call…do you want me to leave?" he looked so pathetic and hurt that neither of them could turn him away.

"No," Kendall sighed. "I'm just very mad at you."

"About not calling before I came?" Logan offered.

"About kicking Carlos out of the house!" James snapped.

"Oh," Logan chewed on his bottom lip. "I didn't kick him out, it's his house too. I…I just asked for some space for a few days."

"A few days?" James demanded. "He's been on our coach for almost two and half weeks! You could have least let him go get his shit if you wanted his ass out."

"You really treated Carlos bad Logan," Kendall agreed from his spot on his bed. "He's been crying when he thinks we're sleeping and he sings about you while he makes breakfast, he forgets I know Spanish too sometimes, I swear."

"Please stop..." Logan whispered. He had tears in his eyes and he was biting his lip as he attempted not to cry.

"Just tell us why-"James started.

"Can I please talk to Kendall alone for a moment?" Logan interrupted suddenly, shaking.

James and Kendall shared a questioning look, James got up from the bed slowly and walked out into the hallway, his baby still nestled in his arms.

He slowly sat himself down next to Kendall and got into bed with him to Kendall's shock; he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and started crying.

"Logan-Jesus Loges what's wrong?"

"I messed up so bad, Kendall," Logan wailed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so stupid, I should have gotten tested when I was younger, I shouldn't have lied to him," Logan sniffed, body trembling.

"What do you mean? Tested for what?" Kendall asked, eyes horrified. Did Logan have some terminal diseases, was he dying! Had he given something to Carlos? Did he have only months to live? All the most terrible thoughts in the world ran through his mind, his beautiful daughter had just been brought into the world; he couldn't lose his best friend.

Logan sat up and wiped at his running eyes, he let out a soft hiccup and whimpered. "I'm p-pregnant."

Kendall stared at him. "Oh my god, Logan. How far along are you?"

"Two Months," Logan whispered, his voice was shaky and cracked if he spoke any higher. "Almost three. I'm due in July."

"Logan that's fantastic!" Kendall said, exited. He didn't understand why Logan was crying.

"No it isn't." Logan whispered. "Carlos and I aren't like you and James. We aren't engaged, we haven't even been dating a year yet. I lied to him, I told him I got tested when I was younger and I couldn't carry, that's why we never used protection. I was too afraid of the tests and nettles and there wasn't any family history so I just assumed I wasn't able to and now I am and he's gonna hate me and I just love him so much and I don't want to lose him-"

Logan broke down into his hands and Kendall was unable to get his mind back in check for several moments.

"Logan just tell him-"Kendall pleated.

"He's gonna hate me!"

"He's been on my coach crying over you for three weeks, he's not gonna hate you because your pregnant Logan, hell he'll probably love you even more, James did." Kendall whispered, his hand rubbing over Logan's back and to his neck were he rubbed massaged for a few moments, seeing as they had known each other since they were one Kendall knew that was were Logan held all his tension.

"Hey Kendall I'm sorry but I think I forgot my phone-"Carlos stopped in the doorframe, the door swung forward and pushed him into the room, slamming into the lock. Logan and Carlos stared at each other, both pale and shaking, though Kendall knew for two completely different reasons.

"Carlos-"Logan started.

"Baby why are you crying?" Carlos demanded in a distressed voice.

And it could have been the fact that Carlos went to sit next to him, or that the word 'baby' had set him off but Logan started crying again and struggled himself over Kendall, off the bed, and jumped in a sitting up fetal position on the coach, shaking back and forth gently.

"Logan you're scaring me." Carlos said, and he did sound scared, horrified even.

Out of the corner of his eye Kendall noticed his angel and James were back in the room, he was rocking her gently in his arms and feeding her in the same way that the nurse had taught him too, high up, but not too high, totally supported, and not letting her suck on the bottle for too long, giving her little brakes in between. He was smiling down at her, giving her his attention, but his ears clearly on the two distressed lovers, he stood off to the side so if there was a tumble Sophie wouldn't be affected.

What a perfect father.

"I can't be with you anymore," Logan stuttered out.

"No,"

But Kendall was the one who said it, not Carlos.

"Carlos, Logan wants to be with you but something happened, and now he thinks you wouldn't want to be with him anymore." Kendall smirked, taking Sophie in his arms, for two reasons, one he just really wanted to hold her, and two, Logan wouldn't attack him if he was holding the baby. Not that he would if he was pregnant, but he was just taking extra protection.

"I wouldn't never not want to be with you Logie," Carlos said, he forced Logan to give him his hand and he held it into both of his. Logan whimpered.

"Don't you love me anymore, baby?" Carlos asked Logan, eyes widened with tears.

"Of course I do," Logan croaked. "I just…I just can't."

"But Logan-"

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go-" Logan went for the door, trying to hold in his tears until he was alone, he was only halfway across the room, just passed by Kendall's bed when the blonds loud, annoyed voice cracked out like a wipe to smack Logan in the face,

"Logan get your pregnant ass back over here and talk to your Latin Thunder!"

Logan stilled. Carlos stared up at him from where he still sat on the coach.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Carlos said finally.

Logan spun on his heels to look at the Latino his eyes filled with tears, slowly trickling down his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry," he finally croaked.

"For what?" Carlos said, getting up and walking to his little brunet, he took Logan pale hands in his. "Baby did you think I would be mad?"

Logan nodded. "I…I lied to you."

"Logan…I'm so happy you're pregnant," Carlos said finally.

Logan started to cry. "Y-you are?"

Carlos nodded. "I've always wanted to have a family with you; I was actually kind of disappointed when you said you couldn't carry. And…it give me an excuse to do this, I've been carrying it around for ages and it's been weighting me down, think you can wear it for me?" Carlos than promptly got down on one knee and took out a small blue ring box.

The Latino opened his box with a little snap to show off a thin silver ring with a pitch black onyx in the middle of it, Logan's breath hitched. He had told Carlos on their first date that when he got married he didn't want a regular diamond; he wanted something special like the love he had with that person, and then also on the second date had mentioned that his favorite rhinestone was onyx.

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Logan's lips trembled, eyes blinded with tears, his whole body shaking, his hands clamped over his baby bump, he was unable to say anything so he simply nodded as he let out a great wet sob. Carlos had tears sparkling on his cheeks as he stood up and put the perfectly fitted ring on the brunets finger. Logan threw his arms around Carlos' neck and cried into the nap of his neck as Carlos peppered kisses all over the back of his neck.

"Can I see the bump?" Carlos croaked, when Logan finally pulled away, smiling and teary eyed.

Logan rolled up his shirt to show of the little bump that rested right in the center of his abdomen, Carlos crouched down so he was eye level with it, Logan let out a nervous breath, and then Carlos rested his cheek against the bump and started whispering too in Spanish like it could already understand words.

"Papi loves you," Carlos said in a sweet little Spanish accent, before kissing the bump and rising back to his feet. He then cupped Logan's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "And he loves you too me amour," Carlos told Logan.

"Aw we love you guys too," Kendall said, rocking Sophie softly. "Now get the fuck out,"

Logan and Carlos giggled and ran out of the room together, Carlos behind Logan and cradling his sides. James shut the door behind them and sat next to Kendall who was staring down at his daughter. James put an arm around them both and stared down at her as well. Kendall and James looked at each other at the same time and then kissed over their daughters head, she gurgled in annoyance and they both looked down at her,

"Are you jewiss?" Kendall said in a baby voice.

Sophie gurgled angrily again.

Kendall chuckled and kissed her. "I love you Sophie."

**SOPHIE KENDALL JUST SAID HE LOVES YOU. Anyways, hope you all liked this.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
